


Triple Hot

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Buttplugs, Collars, Creampie, FAHC, GTA Universe, M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character, You're Welcome, frat Ryan, light petplay, so apparently the Jeremy/male OC tag doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: “I know you can handle yourself."“Maybe I wantyouto handle me,” Jeremy says, low and suggestive.





	1. Bubblegum Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jrmwds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrmwds/gifts).



> Using ohboymmm's OC, [Jeremiah Dungle](https://ohboymmm.tumblr.com/post/171633650195/a-bad-joke-of-mine-that-got-out-of-hand-and-came)!

The lights of the club are bright and dazzling, strobing pink and purple in dizzying beat with the song, flashing off of jewellery and gems alike, off the tacky silver finishes to the bar, but none of the flash catches Jeremiah’s eye quite like Jeremy does.

Jeremy catches him staring and waves cheerily, perched on a barstool while he waits for their drinks – Jeremiah grins in return, lounging in the booth with their small gathering of empty glasses, neon shots separated by cans of soda. He watches lazily – a big, beefy guy comes up beside Jeremy to chat him up and Jeremiah’s hackles rise automatically – but he stays where he is, even if the itch in his knuckles tells him to bash the guy’s face in. He doesn’t hear their conversation, but Jeremy’s politely inching away, shaking his head to something the guy says.

And then the guy’s hand appears on Jeremy’s waist, sliding down farther than Jeremiah would like – but before he can crush his can in his fist, Jeremy easily drops a hand to grab the handle of the sledgehammer resting by his stool, smiling blithely up at the guy before lifting the sledge an inch or two off the ground and bringing it around to _smash_ it down onto the guy’s toes, his face falling as the guy yells and hops away, crashing back into a group of ladies.

“Fuckin’ _crazy_!” The guy yells over the music, and Jeremy just scoffs and politely takes the drinks the bartender offers, hauling up the sledge in his other hand and sliding off the stool with a cheery wave to the guy.

“Worried I couldn’t handle myself?” Jeremy asks with a cocked eyebrow as he slides in beside Jeremiah, cracking open the new cans of soda and pouring them into the iced glasses.

“I know you can handle yourself,” Jeremiah says quietly, wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders while Jeremy clinks their glasses together. After he drinks his fill, Jeremy sets it down, his eyes flicking over Jeremiah before he presses up to his side, lips by his ear.

“Maybe I want _you_ to handle me,” Jeremy says, low and suggestive, his condensation-cold fingers dragging up Jeremiah’s thigh, chilly even through the trousers.

Jeremiah snickers and lifts his hand to hook two fingers into Jeremy’s collar, tugging to make the bell tinkle as he turns towards him. Jeremy hums, pleased, and his hand sweeps up to Jeremiah’s crotch to give him a slow squeeze – Jeremiah shivers and Jeremy kisses his jaw.

“Frisky,” Jeremiah murmurs, sliding his hand over Jeremy’s fishnet-covered knee to return his suggestive squeeze, enjoying the purr it provokes. He plants a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek, just above his scruff, and looks up at the guy at the bar, pouting into his beer. “Let’s go outside, hm?”

Jeremy just grins and fists a hand in Jeremiah’s shirt to drag him out of the booth, grabbing the sledgehammer before gladly leading the way to the backdoor, laughing when Jeremiah almost trips at the pace.

Jeremiah recovers quickly enough; even manages to get his hands on Jeremy’s hips before Jeremy shoves open the exit door, music and shouting pouring out behind them and fading out into the silence of the night as the door falls shut. Jeremiah doesn’t care, too preoccupied with spinning Jeremy around to pin him against the brick and kiss him, the first real taste he’s got all night, and Jeremy tastes like bubblegum and sugary alcohol and the soft little whimper he lets out makes Jeremiah’s head spin more than the nightclub strobes.

Jeremy groans into the kiss, fisting a hand in Jeremiah’s hair and licking greedily into his mouth – Jeremiah lets him have that modicum of control, for now. He’s content enough to let Jeremy lead while he pushes their hips together, panting hotly against the spit-slick swell of Jeremy’s lower lip.

When Jeremy starts trying to grind back, clearly desperate for more, Jeremiah hooks his fingers in the beltloops of Jeremy’s shorts and pulls him away from the wall, only breaking the kiss to guide them around the corner to the shady car park where they parked Jeremiah’s bike, their helmets strapped to the handlebars.

“Turn around,” Jeremiah says, leaving Jeremy’s mouth with one last scrape of teeth before withdrawing his hands and taking the sledgehammer away to let Jeremy position himself, turning to face the bike and bending over before Jeremiah even has to prompt him.

“Good,” Jeremiah praises breathlessly, running a palm up Jeremy’s back. “God, haven’t even touched you and you’re so good for me.”

“Want you,” Jeremy says, pressing his cheek to the seat and looking back at Jeremiah, pushing his ass up into Jeremiah’s hand. Jeremiah nods and steps behind Jeremy, playfully slapping his ass before lifting the sledgehammer.

Jeremiah gently nudges Jeremy’s ankles with the sledge to urge him to spread his legs wider, humming in approval when Jeremy obediently shuffles his feet further apart, his jacker riding up to expose the dip of his back. The sledge goes to rest against the bike and Jeremiah’s hands to Jeremy’s waist, squeezing gently. Jeremy moans quietly and meets his eyes, the alcohol flush on his cheeks overtaken by the blush of arousal blooming up the back of his neck, already so turned on just from a little kissing. Jeremiah loves it.

He grins wickedly and tucks his fingers under Jeremy’s waistband, dragging them around to his front to pop the button and thumb down the zipper, pleasantly surprised when he feels nothing but fishnet and skin against his knuckles. No underwear. The thought sends a thrill through Jeremiah, that Jeremy _prepped_ for this, and he tugs down the shorts to mid-thigh with no hesitation before bending over to kiss Jeremy’s neck.

“Look perfect like this,” he whispers, running his hands up the nets stretched over Jeremy’s hips, digging into soft skin a little. “Bent over and _presentin_ ’ for me.”

Jeremy huffs and bucks his hips up, but Jeremiah doesn’t respond.

“Like a damn bitch in heat,” Jeremiah continues, and an undignified whimper slips from Jeremy, his fingers curling into the padding of the leather seat. “Such an eager little slut for me.”

“Get on with it,” Jeremy huffs out, a telling _whine_ to his voice. Jeremiah doesn’t _get on with it_ , instead plucks the nets to make Jeremy shiver with anticipation.

“Good boy,” Jeremiah breathes when Jeremy doesn’t make any more demands, straightens to get a good, proper look at Jeremy before ruining him.

There’s a glint of metal that makes Jeremiah’s breath hitch when he spies it, gently spreading Jeremy’s ass a little to expose the plug, a pastel pink, heart-shaped base pressed flush to Jeremy’s rim, shiny with lube at the edges. He pushes on it with a thumb and Jeremy moans under him, rocking up on his toes when Jeremiah drags the fingers of his other hand down where the fishnets press to the rest of Jeremy, the purple stained dark where he’s leaked through them.

“Filthy kitty,” Jeremiah purrs, petting over Jeremy’s cock to make him melt, panting against leather.

Jeremiah bites his lip and cups Jeremy’s ass, pausing for a moment before curling his fingers through the fishnets either side of Jeremy’s holes and, with an abrupt jerk, ripping them open, the loud tear and snap of cloth startling like a gunshot between them – Jeremy jumps and flushes right to the tips of his ears, whines when Jeremiah leaves the ruined fishnets to brush against his skin and pats softly over his dick, murmuring praise.

“Ngh, Jeremiah - ” Jeremy cuts off with a whine when Jeremiah lightly smacks him again, jolting enough for the collar to clink audibly, a bright little tinkle that makes Jeremiah flush under his suit.

Jeremiah teases his fingers up and down Jeremy for a minute while he thinks, dipping his fingers in where Jeremy’s slick to drag the mess back over Jeremy’s cock and draw out another pretty whine and jingle of the bell. On a hunch, he reaches into the back pocket of the shorts – and _yup_ , there, the familiar glide of smooth foil packets. He plucks one from the pocket to look at the flavour, grins when he sees it. 

“Bubblegum, hm?” He asks, tapping the packet against Jeremy’s hip. “That’s new.”

“Thought you’d like it,” Jeremy replies with a smirk, still cocky even with his cheek smushed against the bike seat. Jeremiah smiles at him and gives his dick a rewarding stroke.

“Condoms?” He asks.

“Don’t want one.”

“Not what I asked, _kitten_ ,” Jeremiah growls, slapping the lube packet harder against Jeremy’s hip. “In your jacket?”

Jeremy flushes bright and he nods, the bell jangling with him. Jeremiah hums approvingly and leans over to fish through the left pocket to find another set of foil packets. Candy floss flavoured, ribbed.

“Good,” Jeremiah praises, smoothing a hand down Jeremy’s back and sweetly kissing his cheek. “Very good boy.”

Jeremy’s cheeks heat up even more and he turns to capture Jeremiah’s mouth in a sloppy kiss, off-centre and mis-angled, but affectionate nonetheless.

“Love you,” Jeremiah murmurs. Jeremy breathes it back and bucks his hips up impatiently, a pleased grin digging into his cheek when Jeremiah groans, caught a little off-guard when Jeremy’s ass presses against his erection.

“Impatient kitty,” Jeremiah teases, straightening again to rip the condom open and drop a hand to his fly.

But before he can unzip, the bright red on the sledgehammer catches his eyes and he pauses, a slow smirk growing on his face.

“Please, you gonna fuck me or not?” Jeremy groans, snaking a hand down to touch himself – Jeremiah snags his wrist and yanks his hand away, planting it on the bike seat with a growl. Jeremy shudders and obediently digs his fingers into the leather, looking up at Jeremiah with open pleading written all over his face.

“Oh, I’ll fuck you,” Jeremiah assures, running his knuckles against Jeremy’s hole to distract him, his eyes fluttering close at the touch. “Don’t you worry about that, baby.”

Jeremiah keeps up the stimulation, throbbing in his jeans at how _slick_ Jeremy is, leaving his knuckles sticky and shiny with every pass, and Jeremiah’s sure if he drew this out any longer, Jeremy would start _dripping_ for him.

As silently as he can, Jeremiah picks up the sledge and sets it in front of himself between Jeremy’s legs, withdrawing his fingers to rip the condom open all the way and roll it on the handle. He tears open the lube to smear it on as well, the aching-sweet bubblegum scent floating up between them. He angles it on the ground and grips Jeremy’s hip, brushing the empty tip of the condom against his in a tease.

“Ready, kitten?” Jeremiah asks, and Jeremy nods eagerly, his eyes still squeezed shut as he inches his legs further apart.

Jeremiah presses a thumb against the buttplug and nudges the handle up against Jeremy, not wasting a moment before easing it in. It’s easy to encourage Jeremy to sink down with the hand on his hip, tipping the hammer forward to hit a good angle – barely half an inch in and Jeremy jumps, eyes snapping open to look under him. He gasps shakily when he realises _what_ Jeremiah’s fucking him with, a blush racing hot up the back of his neck in a delightful contrast to the collar.

“You good?” Jeremiah asks, pausing a few inches in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeremy whines, nodding frantically as he buries his face into leather. Another high noise erupts from him when Jeremiah generously dips the sledge to press the rounded handle edge against his sweet spot.

“Gorgeous,” Jeremiah praises, angling the sledge as needed, his fingers clamped around the base of the condom to keep it in place.

Jeremy moans weakly when it’s all the way in – or as much as the condom would allow – and when Jeremiah stops him sinking down further, the sheer desperation in his frustrated whine makes Jeremiah twitch in his underwear, trapped hot against his hip.

“Want something, babydoll?” Jeremiah asks.

“Ngh – want _more_ ,” Jeremy pants, jolting when Jeremiah runs his fingers over Jeremy’s cock, rubbing in slow, wet circles and thumbing at his rim, skating over where lube mixes with slick and seeps out around the handle in tangible drops.

But just as Jeremy’s shivering breaks into fine trembling, a sure sign of how close he is, Jeremiah stops, ignoring Jeremy’s whiny pleas to lick the taste off his fingers and grab the other condom.

“Open this for me?” He asks as he passes it up, patiently waiting for Jeremy to gather himself enough to take it.

Jeremiah pauses with the sledge to unzip his trousers and fish himself out, hard enough that just a few strokes make his toes curl in his boots, a pleased groan falling from his lips as Jeremy rips the packet open and hands the condom back, fucking himself down on the sledge with minute rocks of his hips. Jeremiah lets him. For now.

“How big is this?” Jeremiah muses aloud, pressing his thumb to the plug. Jeremy moans deep.

“Biggest I have,” he replies breathlessly, wetting his lips.

Jeremiah meets his eyes and sucks in a breath at the plain _want_ in Jeremy’s expression, cheeks stained red and heavy breaths puffing out of him in quick panting. He swallows thickly and grips the base to ease the plug out – and it _is_ big, the metal sweetheart-pink and lube-shiny as Jeremy’s rim stretches around it. Jeremy cries out softly when Jeremiah teases him a little, fucks in with the widest part before pulling it all the way out.

Lube drools out of Jeremy the moment it pops out, his hole gaping a little from the sheer _stretch_ of it and clenching up reflexively around the new emptiness. Jeremiah carelessly drops the plug on the ground, too preoccupied with the sight Jeremy makes to bother with it, and catches the drop of lube before it can trickle any lower, eases it back in along with two fingers that slide in smooth.

Jeremiah doesn’t waste much time admiring the view, however nice it is, because Jeremy’s getting fidgety in that impatient way of his that surfaces after Jeremiah’s teased him for a while, the way that says _I’ll flip you over and fuck you myself if you don’t get a fuckin’ move on_ , and as much as Jeremiah enjoys that, he has different plans right now. He’s in charge this time, after all.

He rolls the condom on and slicks himself up with the rest of the aching-sweet bubblegum lube before pressing the head of his dick against Jeremy’s asshole – Jeremy moans and clenches so _eagerly_ against him that it’s hard to resist just burying himself in in one stroke – but Jeremiah takes it slow, thumbs the head in and reaches around to gently rub Jeremy’s cock to help relax him. It seems that every inch that sinks in punches a noise from Jeremy, the bell jingling lightly when Jeremiah’s hips hit Jeremy’s ass.

He grinds in a little but otherwise doesn’t move, not even when Jeremy whines and squeezes around him, very clearly _ready_ for him to move, but Jeremiah stays where he is and removes his hand to hold the sledge still, stopping Jeremy from fucking himself down on that.

“P – _Please_ ,” Jeremy whines, wriggling fervently under him. “Please I’ve been good, I’ve been so good, please _please_ let me come, Jeremiah, _ple_ - _ase_ – ” He breaks into a pathetic whimper, shuddering violently when Jeremiah hooks two fingers into the back of the collar and tugs a little.

“I’ll let you come, kitten,” he says calmly, leaning over to press comforting kisses to his neck, his jaw. “I will, don’t worry. But first, I’m gonna fuck you like you’ve been begging for, okay? Would you like that?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Jeremy spits out, nodding eagerly. “Please, please.”

“Shh, kitten,” Jeremiah whispers, planting a kiss to his cheek. “You can touch yourself.”

Jeremy – doesn’t immediately move to do that, though. He pauses, blushes again when Jeremiah lifts up to look at him.

“Jeremy?” He asks, a little concerned. Jeremy presses his face against the seat and whimpers.

“Right pocket,” he mumbles, peeking up at Jeremiah with one eye.

Jeremiah’s fingers slip away from the collar to fumble into his right pocket, and a moment later withdraw with a soft silicone pebble vibe between his fingers, a gentle purple that oddly matches part of Jeremy’s hair.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jeremiah says, grins as he presses the button to turn it on, buzzing between his fingertips, but he’s know it’s so much stronger at the tapered end. “ _Filthy_ kitty.”

Jeremy moans quietly at the words, his back arching under Jeremiah. Jeremiah turns the vibe off and kisses the tip, smiling as he hands it over.

“Go ahead,” he purrs, curling his fingers around Jeremy’s hip again. “But no coming until I say.”

Jeremy nods and shoves his hand down between his legs – the buzzing starts up once more and Jeremiah stays still to watch as Jeremy presses it to himself, a whimper erupting from him. He shuts his eyes and pants into the leather, his hips rocking forward automatically – Jeremiah follows the rhythm Jeremy starts, ruins it a moment later by fucking in _hard_ , a snap-in, slow-out pace that rocks Jeremy on the bike and on the sledge, makes him moan and tighten up reflexively.

Jeremiah pants loudly as he fucks Jeremy, his quiet curse bottoming out into a low groan as Jeremy writhes and moans – Jeremiah can tell he’s close, from the way his breathing turns ragged, the jerks of his hips between the vibe, the sledge, and Jeremiah more and more erratic, more desperate as he chases his orgasm. Jeremiah’s name tumbles from his lips in hitching, whiny gasps, almost lost in his frantic, shaky inhales.

“You close, kitten?” Jeremiah asks, his fingers slipping in the slick dripping down the sledge. Jeremy nods and cries out, and the buzzing stops – god, obeying Jeremiah so thoroughly it makes Jeremiah’s breath catch in his throat.

Except he likes to play dirty.

“No, keep it on,” Jeremiah orders, snapping his hips in to make Jeremy’s bell tinkle on each thrust. “Just don’t come yet.”

“ _Jeremiah_ ,” Jeremy whines, but obeys, the buzzing starting up again and Jeremy jumping, his eyes squeezed shut and legs shaking badly as he holds it to his dick, forcing himself impossibly close.

“Good kitty, perfect,” Jeremiah pants, losing himself a little in the filthy sounds of them, of the smack of skin and lube and the increasingly-whinier noises falling from Jeremy’s lips.

“Wanna _come_ ,” Jeremy coughs out.

“Not yet,” Jeremiah breathes.

It doesn’t last long, but Jeremy tries his best, gritting his teeth and face scrunched up as he fucks himself back, caught between sensations. Jeremiah hears the toy still going, feels Jeremy clench up desperately, trying to hold himself back and he breaks so _gorgeously_ under Jeremiah it almost makes him come right there.

“Ican’tIcan’t – please, _please_ ,” Jeremy rasps out, his breath hitching so badly it stutters right into _sobs_ , tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “J – Jere – please, _please_!”

“Yeah, yes, you can come, y’can,” Jeremiah babbles, and Jeremy comes so violently that he starts crying with relief, moaning incoherently and _loudly_ as he squeezes erratically around Jeremiah, knees quivering so strongly his legs nearly buckle – Jeremiah rushes to hold him up, sliding the sledge out so he doesn’t hurt himself and replacing it with two fingers, rubbing at Jeremy’s sweet spot to make him sob harder, come leaking out to drip down Jeremiah’s knuckles.

Jeremy turns the vibe off and switches to jacking himself off, his breath coming less shuddery now, his noises more like moans and less like sobs, everything evening out as Jeremiah fucks him into oversensitivity – he withdraws his fingers to steady Jeremy’s hips, biting his lip as he greedily chases his own orgasm.

“Fuck, kitten, gonna come, ‘m gonna – ” Jeremiah breaks into panting, struggling to hold himself back. “ _Fuck_.”

“W – Wait,” Jeremy gasps, and Jeremiah does, although the effort makes him whine from behind his teeth. “In – In me. Come in me.”

“ _God_ ,” Jeremiah breathes, clumsily running two fingers over Jeremy’s hole. “In here? Want me in here?”

“ _Please_ ,” Jeremy moans, and Jeremiah’s far, _far_ too close to even consider teasing him at this point – he pulls out at carefully as he can and rips off the condom, discarding it on the ground before sliding into Jeremy’s other hole, come-slick and so much hotter without latex in the way.

Jeremiah doesn’t even get all the way in before he’s overwhelmed, ends up jacking the last few inches of him to push himself over and coming with a low moan, fisting a hand in the back of Jeremy’s jacket as he shoots in him, fucking the mess in with small rocks of his hips. Jeremy shivers under him, groans appreciatively and fumbles a hand down to catch any that leaks out, his fingers spread around where Jeremiah’s buried in him.

Jeremiah only stays there for a few moments, barely a minute, before he begins to soften, slipping out and wiping the tip as Jeremiah greedily fingers himself, pushing all of Jeremiah’s come back in, mixed messy with the lube.

“Such a fucking comeslut,” Jeremiah teases, playfully slapping Jeremy’s ass before he tucks himself back in. “Saving it for later?”

“You thought I was done for the night?” Jeremy shoots back, grinning breathlessly at him. “You know how much pup loves sloppy seconds.”

“I do,” Jeremiah replies, draping himself over Jeremy to kiss up his neck. “More of a comeslut than you.”

“Mhmm,” Jeremy agrees, sliding his fingers out with a lewd _smack_.

Jeremiah drifts over to his mouth, humming happily when Jeremy indulges him in kisses, lazy and affectionate in the afterglow warmth that settles between them. He reaches down to gently pull Jeremy’s shorts up – Jeremy helps button them and then Jeremiah’s backing off so Jeremy can stand up, turning to sit on the bike and yanking Jeremiah back in to connect their mouths once more, the residual flush on his cheeks staining dark again when Jeremiah wraps an arm around his waist and cups his cheek, tilting him to make the kiss sweeter, chaster than before.

“So, good?” Jeremiah asks when he pulls back, reaching down to tug the condom off the sledge – Jeremy follows his gaze, snorting a little.

“Yeah,” Jeremy admits, curling his fingers around the handle. “Kinky fucker.”

“Sure, _kitten_.”

“Shut up,” Jeremy snaps, muffling Jeremiah’s retort with a kiss that’s broken a second later by laughter, but Jeremiah melts into it anyway, warmed by the happy sound.


	2. Bottom Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah and Jeremy get down and dirty with their pup.

They find Ryan in his usual spot, lounging by a wall at Michael’s dimly-lit frat party and laughing into his Solo cup at the shenanigans going on in the middle of the room – looks like it’s beer pong currently, with people failing miserably and countless cups knocked over to slosh all over the floor.

“How gross is that ping pong ball by now?” Jeremy asks as he sidles up to Ryan’s side – Ryan jumps a little and looks down at him, a lazy grin pulling up the side of his mouth.

“Oh hey,” he says, and Jeremy plucks the Solo cup from him to down the rest of the Diet Coke as Jeremiah appears more silently on his other side.

“Fuck you,” Ryan says good-naturedly, pulling the cup away and replacing it with his lips on Jeremy’s, short and sweet, before he turns to greet Jeremiah, a groan vibrating through him at something Jeremiah does with his tongue.

Ryan’s arm snakes around Jeremy’s waist as he pulls back, his other elbow hooking around Jeremiah’s shoulders, empty cup dangling from his fingers, as he looks between them.

“So, what brings you here?” He asks. “Thought you were out.”

“What, we can’t want you as well?” Jeremy asks, cocking an eyebrow.

Ryan’s ears tint pink against his cap and Jeremiah laughs quietly, seamlessly moving in to wrap an arm around Ryan’s waist, his fingers brushing Jeremy’s jacket.

“Jeremy had plans,” Jeremiah says, plucking at the hem of Ryan’s polo shirt. “And I agree with them.”

“Mhmm,” Jeremy hums, planting a hand on Ryan’s chest and leaning up to kiss his jaw, just where beard meets blush. “Got a little present for you as well,” he murmurs.

“Oh?” Ryan breathes.

Jeremy grins, wicked, and plucks Ryan’s hand from his waist to encourage him to slide it under the waistband of the shorts – he turns a little to obscure it from the general drunk audience, facing Ryan as Ryan’s fingers creep lower. Ryan sucks in a breath when he realises that Jeremy’s commando, but a soft moan punches right out of him when he continues lower, finds the come still dripping from Jeremy from Jeremiah. Jeremy just laughs and drags Ryan down into a kiss, one that gets a little frantic with how Ryan suddenly bites his lip, opens his mouth to make it filthy-deep. Jeremiah presses hot to his side, his palm sweeping down to push briefly against Ryan’s crotch, and Ryan groans rewardingly into Jeremy’s mouth.

“Where?” Ryan breathes, already visibly hard in his shorts as his hand withdraws. He swallows thickly, glances to Jeremiah.

“Well, we don’t live far,” Jeremiah says. “Jeremy’s place sound good?”

“Yeah,” Ryan agrees, curling his fingers around Jeremy’s hip. “Sounds great.”

\-- 

Ryan’s easy enough to melt between them when they get back, crashing through the door in a jumble of heated kisses and wandering limbs, and Jeremiah barely gets the lock before Jeremy’s urging them to the bedroom. And he’s easy when Jeremiah pins him to the bed, straddling him and kissing dirty as he works Ryan’s clothes off, knocks the cap away and sinks a hand into his hair to _pull_. It earns him a rewarding groan and Ryan arching up right into him, eagerly grabbing at Jeremiah’s suit to keep him nearby while Jeremiah touches him.

Jeremy enjoys the show for a self-indulgent second before getting undressed, kicking his clothes into a forgettable corner and opening the top drawer of the dresser to grab the strap-on – Ryan’s favourite, he knows, bubblegum-pink and raised in all the right spots.

Jeremiah coolly swings off of Ryan just as Jeremy knees onto the bed, the harness fitted snug around his hips and thighs, the vibe on the base of the toy pressed up perfectly to him. He catches Jeremiah in a rough kiss, heedless of the way Ryan pants beneath them, already flushed and wrecked just from Jeremiah’s mouth.

“Wanna watch,” Jeremiah says when he pulls away, eyes flicking between them. Ryan curses and Jeremy nods, kisses him again before letting him leave to sit in the plush chair by the wall.

Jeremy looks down at Ryan, settled between his spread legs, and grins, deliberately stroking the toy to watch Ryan’s eyes fall to it, a pleased moan rumbling through him. Jeremy leans over to grab the lube and condoms from the drawer, laying it all on Ryan’s chest and enjoying how he blushes _darker_ from the suggestion.

“Y’want it?” Jeremy asks with a smirk, lightly slapping Ryan’s cock with one hand. Ryan’s mouth drops open on a shivery _o-oh_.

“Y – Yeah,” he says, eyes snapping to Jeremy’s. “Yeah, _fuck_.”

\-- 

Ryan looks _gorgeous_ all laid out under Jeremy, legs splayed either side of him and his brow knitted as his hands grip at the sheets, his cock flushed pretty pink and leaking against his hip – there’s already a drizzle of pre-come across his happy trail from the way he was fidgeting while getting fingered, greedy for it all and fucking himself down on Jeremy’s fingers so _eagerly_.

Another drop of slick oozes out when Jeremy rolls his hips, fucking the last inch of the toy into Ryan’s ass with a lewd, wet noise – Ryan tips his head back with a strangled moan, blushing to the tips of his ears. Jeremy shoots a sly glance to Jeremiah, appreciatively rakes his eyes over the fist Jeremiah’s got around himself.

“Enjoying the show?” He asks, cocky even though he can feel Jeremiah’s come trickling down his inner thigh from earlier, pooling where harness meets skin.

“Who wouldn’t?” Jeremiah says, running a thumb over his slit. “Y’look so good together.”

Ryan groans at that, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he rocks up. Jeremy snaps his hips forward to indulge him.

“Oughta get a bell for you as well,” Jeremiah says to Ryan, laughing quietly when Ryan moans, embarrassed, and squeezes his eyes shut. “Let all your frat pals hear how much you like gettin’ _fucked_ , huh? Let them know how much of a slut you are.”

“ _Ngh_ ,” Ryan whines, hands tearing at the sheets as Jeremy starts up a rhythm, angling to hit the spot that makes Ryan jolt and cry out, twisting to bite at cotton in a useless attempt to muffle himself.

“Not much better than you,” Jeremiah adds, his sharp gaze turning to Jeremy, glittering with mischief. “Haven’t even cleaned up.”

“Was savin’ it,” Jeremy bites back, digging his fingers into Ryan’s thighs to hold him steady as he thrusts into him. “Maybe if he’s good.”

“Fu – _uck_ ,” Ryan groans.

“Cheap way to get a blowjob, Dooley,” Jeremiah teases. Before Jeremy can retort, he tacks on, “Good thing he loves it. Take anything, won’t you, puppy? Even my sloppy seconds.”

Ryan shudders and nods, tense from tip to toe and muscles flexing as he fucks himself down on Jeremy, drooling into the cotton clamped between his teeth. His eyes are still dry at the corners, his breathing still relatively even, if heavy, but Jeremy knows how quickly they can change that. He fucks in harder, faster, and brushes his fingers up Ryan’s dick – Ryan jumps and whines, twitching under Jeremy's touch and dripping all over himself with the new pace.

“Mm, fuck,” Jeremiah pants, thumbing at the bead of pre-come at his tip and dragging it back down his length. A moment later he groans, full-throated, his eyes fluttering shut briefly before they snap to Ryan with intent.

“God, don’t know how I thought I could resist,” he mutters, raking a hand through his hair before he pushes himself up from the chair, one hand still around his cock. He knees onto the bed beside Ryan’s head, stroking an affectionate hand over his shoulder while Jeremy slows a little.

“Mind if I use your mouth?” He asks, dancing his fingers over the tight tendons in Ryan’s throat, his jaw.

“ _Please_ ,” Ryan spits out, his eyes opening blearily to look up at Jeremiah as another plea bubbles out of him, fucked out by Jeremy and completely pathetic.

Jeremy slows to a stop, grinding in against Ryan’s prostate before pinning him down and pulling out – Ryan whines at the loss but obediently doesn’t touch himself, legs trembling either side of Jeremy.

“Can y’turn over, Ry?” Jeremy asks, running his hands up Ryan’s thighs to calm him a little.

“Gonna be the end of me,” Ryan pants, coughing out a laugh.

Jeremy chuckles and gently manhandles him onto his front, hikes his hips up before Ryan’s even balanced on his elbows, now in the perfect position for Jeremiah to use his mouth. He doesn’t waste much time before lining himself up and pushing in again - “Oh, _Jeremy_ ,” Ryan groans, his back dipping into an arch as more noise falls from his slack mouth, pitching higher when Jeremy reaches forward to fist a hand in his hair and tug him back onto the dildo.

While Jeremiah settles down, Jeremy works up to his pace again, pulling on Ryan’s hair to make him melt and moan, shifted forward on his elbows from the force of Jeremy’s thrusts and eagerly rolling his hips back to meet him. Jeremiah’s hand appears by Jeremy’s, sliding through Ryan’s hair to replace Jeremy’s grip – Jeremy goes back to holding Ryan’s hips, briefly pausing to press the button on the vibe at the base, pushing back into Ryan with a groan as the move makes him grind against the buzzing.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Ryan pants, moans, jumps when Jeremy reaches around to touch him, playing with the string of pre-come that drips sticky from the head of his dick and splatters on the bedsheets.

Jeremiah croons something sweet and dirty to Ryan, strokes over his cheek and jaw and hooks two fingers into his mouth to make Ryan look up at him – Jeremiah shoots Jeremy a heated glance and withdraws his fingers to steady his cock, gently tugging Ryan up to encourage him to lick at it. It’s sloppy from his rocking, but Jeremy can see Ryan lapping eagerly at the slit, pressing the flat of his tongue to the underside and drooling a little when Jeremy starts jacking him off properly.

His hips wriggle into it, eyes squeezing shut and a flush crawling up the back of his neck as pleased noises tumble out of him, soft moans of their names and dirty groans when Jeremiah pulls on his hair, draws him tight as a bowstring between them. His dick twitches in Jeremy’s hand, more pre-come blurting out in thick drop as he gets close, throbbing hot and moaning near-constantly – and then Jeremy stops touching him, slaps the head with his fingers to make Ryan whine and goes back to holding his hips to fuck him, ignoring how Ryan fidgets and _whines_ again, desperate but getting nothing.

Jeremiah silences Ryan by carefully guiding his mouth down on his cock – Ryan arches up against Jeremy again, clearly trying to tempt him, and Jeremy just slaps his ass, laughing when Ryan jolts violently, shivering all over and sinking down inches more on Jeremiah.

“Not yet,” Jeremiah says, despite Ryan’s pleading. “Be a good pup and we’ll let you come.”

Ryan moans, thick and muffled around Jeremiah, and starts sucking noisily, _messily_ , bobbing shallowly on him from what Jeremy can see.

“ _Shit_ , you got a good mouth,” Jeremiah groans, fucking up into Ryan’s mouth – Ryan chokes and coughs but doesn’t pull away, just dives back down for more with a pathetic whine that’s made staccato by the sudden snap of Jeremy’s hips.

“Fuck, just like that, puppy, _just_ like that,” Jeremiah pants.

Jeremy moans quietly and bends over to bite up a hickey on Ryan’s shoulder, changing his thrusts to strong rolls of his hips that he knows press perfectly against Ryan’s prostate, make him moan his name around Jeremiah and try to buck back – Ryan moans for the touches, writhing when Jeremy starts a path of bruises, along his shoulders biting them up and purring against Ryan’s skin when Jeremiah’s other hand threads through his hair, quietly urging him on as Ryan shudders between them. Jeremy reaches around to toy with Ryan again, light strokes that don’t do much except tease.

Jeremiah stills Ryan’s head to fuck deeper into his throat, loud enough that Jeremy can _hear_ when Ryan starts deepthroating him, the choking making him spasm and jolt, pre-come leaking out over Jeremy’s fingertips in sticky drop that he lets drool to the sheets below. Always did get wettest when someone’s using his pretty mouth.

“Fuck, gonna be hoarse for days, puppy,” Jeremiah groans, gripping Ryan’s hair to fuck his throat better, choking Ryan hard enough that all he can do is _drool_ between thrusts, his jaw slack.

“Fuckin’ love it, don’t you? Filthy,” Jeremy scolds, forcing Ryan’s spine into a harsher curve to fuck him deeper, hitting an angle that makes Ryan moan around his mouthful. He flicks the head of Ryan’s dick with his nails, swats the tip hard enough his fingertips tingle and Ryan’s cry is loud and pathetic and completely muffled by Jeremiah’s cock.

Ryan’s close, trembling finely all over and leaking so profusely over Jeremy’s fingers, more spurting out with each spank, that it’s a wonder there isn’t a puddle under him. Jeremy sinks his teeth in again and fucks in _hard_ , a new, snap-fast pace that rocks Ryan bodily between them, one hand twisting in the sheets as he’s fucked forward onto Jeremiah and back onto Jeremy, trying his best to keep his lips tight and failing over and over again, His shoulders bunch up and flex, the muscles in his back jumping when Jeremy focuses on swirling around the head of his dick, easily drawing him up to the edge.

Just before he can reach that edge, Jeremy abruptly clamps his hand around the base of Ryan’s cock and Ryan _whines_ , bursting into violent trembling and his whimpering breaking wetter, _thicker_ – Jeremy glances up at Jeremiah, who nods and grins down at Ryan.

“Oh yeah, he’s cryin’,” Jeremiah says, laughs when Ryan chokes himself again, moaning so brokenly it’s almost a _sob_. “Fuck, droolin’ all over me as well, fucking messy little slut.”

“Think he’s been good enough?” Jeremy asks breathlessly, grinding in against Ryan’s prostate to provoke another one of those moan-sobs. “Think he deserves to come?”

Ryan’s plea is muffled but loud, thick as he opens his eyes, glazed and watery from the choking and the edging, to look up at Jeremiah, the tears running down his cheeks almost as much as the spit drooling over Jeremiah’s dick, down Ryan’s chin. Jeremiah strokes his thumb over Ryan’s cheekbone and smirks, lifting his gaze back to Jeremy.

“Sure, he’s been good, he’s gotta get me off first, though,” Jeremiah says, combing his fingers through Ryan’s hair and gripping a handful at the back. “Slow down, J, don’t want him coming yet.”

With a curse, Jeremy slows to merely rocking into Ryan, grinding against the vibe while Ryan whimpers wetly, his cock twitching violently in Jeremy’s fingers. Jeremiah’s head tips back as his hips lift into Ryan’s mouth, a breathless string of praise spilling from him. Ryan bobs eagerly on him, messy as always, drooling enough that Jeremy can see it even from here, the spit-slick shine of spit dripping down Jeremiah’s balls and the tear-tracks glistening on Ryan’s cheekbone. He grins against the curve of Ryan’s shoulder blade and glances down to see Jeremiah’s toes curling, a telltale sign.

“So good, pup,” Jeremy croons, letting go of Ryan’s cock to trail his fingers up the underside. “Got him so close already, you gonna swallow all of it?”

Ryan twitches against Jeremy’s fingers and nods, keening brokenly when Jeremy starts stroking over the slick, sensitive head – just as Ryan throbs and his hips jerk, Jeremy clamps around the base again. Ryan chokes raggedly and Jeremiah coughs out a laugh, looking down at them.

“How cruel, kitten,” he pants, his heated gaze sending a thrill down Jeremy’s spine. Before Jeremy can reply, a hitching moan trips out of Jeremiah, his fingers white-knuckling Ryan’s hair as his eyes scrunch shut.

“Fuck, fuck, gonna come, Ry,” he spits out, fucking his mouth more fervently.

Something pleading and eager erupts from Ryan and a moment later Jeremiah’s hunching over, his breath shuddery and hitching as he comes, buried roughly in Ryan’s throat and panting his name while Ryan sucks sloppily. Jeremy groans at the sight of it, at the muscles flexing in Jeremiah’s forearms and neck, the way he grits his teeth, and reaches around to settle his palm over Ryan’s throat, murmuring praise into his skin as Ryan’s desperate swallows flex against his hand.

Jeremiah moans and uncurls enough to slump against the headboard, opening his eyes to watch Ryan, lips nearly to his base, and the come leaking out the corners of his mouth – Jeremiah drags a thumb up to gather the come seeping back down his dick and push it into Ryan’s mouth, cursing at Ryan’s grateful moan.

“Yeah, yeah, he can come, J, he’s been good,” Jeremiah breathes, watching, transfixed, as Jeremy starts up his pace again, straightening to thrust in at the best angle – Ryan’s eyes go unfocused and Jeremiah peeks around to see the hand Jeremy’s got on Ryan where he’s flushed red, stroking fast and tight to make him writhe on the toy, his throat squeezing around Jeremiah with every frantic whimper that leaves him.

Ryan comes with a high, strangled whine, his whole body jolting forward as he splatters hot over the sheets, over Jeremy’s fingers, eyes rolling back in his head when Jeremiah tugs him off his cock – Ryan immediately hides his face against Jeremiah’s thigh, drooling into cloth and shuddering violently when Jeremy growls, raking his nails down Ryan’s back to make him whimper and wriggle and spasm under him, crying against Jeremiah’s leg.

Jeremy stays mostly grinding and strokes until Ryan’s sobbing, pushing into the touches even as he softens against Jeremy’s fingers, come and slick _dripping_ from him to make a mess goddamn _everywhere_.

When Ryan starts wincing, Jeremy gently pulls out, running careful hands over Ryan’s thighs while Ryan relaxes, his back rising and falling with his heavy breaths as Jeremiah’s hand turns to stroking his hair instead, soft praise falling from his lips for them both. Jeremy sits back on his knees and turns the vibe off before slipping two fingers under the harness to jack himself off, content to watch as Ryan catches his breath against Jeremiah’s leg.

Jeremiah gently urges Ryan up with a hand on the back of his neck, his eyes flicking to Jeremy before Ryan captures his mouth in a messy kiss, pushing Jeremiah back against the headboard to straddle his thigh, tilt his jaw to deepen the kiss. Jeremy shivers at just the sight, at how Jeremiah’s hands fly up to grip Ryan’s waist, the tiny little pleased moan that bubbles up between them as Ryan continues with his hot, insistent kisses.

Ryan pulls away with a wet _smack_ , panting hard as he turns to look at Jeremy, who spreads his legs a little to draw Ryan’s eyes down. Ryan whimpers and looks between Jeremiah and Jeremy, biting his lip when his eyes fall to the mess between Jeremy’s legs again.

“Wanna - ” he licks his lips and shuffles in place, hands flexing in Jeremiah’s suit. “Wanna – _please_ ,” he whines, and Jeremy groans while Jeremiah speaks.

“Go ahead,” Jeremiah says, gently pushing Ryan over to Jeremy – Ryan collapses onto his hands to crawl forward, waiting a moment for Jeremy to fiddle the harness off before shouldering between his legs, burying his face against Jeremy’s thigh and planting sloppy kisses up it.

“Oh fuck,” Jeremy breathes, sinking a hand into Ryan’s hair. Jeremiah grins and pushes to his knees to shuffle forward, straddling one of Ryan’s thighs just as Ryan’s mouth reaches Jeremy’s dick.

Ryan doesn’t even waste time _teasing_ before he’s diving lower, settling on his elbows and spreading Jeremy with his thumbs to lick over his hole, nose smushed to Jeremy’s cock as he works his tongue in to greedily lap up Jeremiah’s come. Jeremy whines at the sheer insistence of Ryan’s mouth, already worked up from fucking him that he’s more than _close_ , grinding up and panting helplessly as he tugs encouragingly on Ryan’s hair.

“Messy boy,” Jeremiah teases, dragging his fingers up Ryan’s back to elicit a shiver. “Such a fucking comeslut for us, aren’t you, puppy?”

Ryan moans thickly against Jeremy, nodding eagerly.

“God,” Jeremy gasps, toes curling from the next hot drag of Ryan’s tongue inside him. “ _God_ , that’s good, yeah, just like that – _fuck_.”

“You gonna make kitty come, hm?” Jeremiah croons, slipping his fingers down Ryan’s spine and to his ass, circling around his hole with dry fingers. “Gonna swallow that as well?”

Ryan shuts his eyes and shudders, popping off to pant a heady _please, please_ before Jeremy urges him back in, moaning anew at the skilful way Ryan rolls his tongue against his dick. Jeremiah grins wickedly at them, sweeping his other hand up and down Ryan’s side as he twists two fingers into him, the tendons in his forearms popping out when he turns his wrist and crooks the digits down – Ryan moans shakily and replaces his tongue with his thumb to lick at Jeremy’s hole once more, greedy for the taste.

“Greedy little slut,” Jeremiah says, affectionately patting Ryan’s side when Ryan whines. “Aw, does pup wanna be filled up?”

Jeremy whimpers at the next fervent suck, fingers curling hard in Ryan’s hair and thighs trembling with the barely-restrained urge to clamp around Ryan’s head and just grind against him until he comes. Ryan’s getting him there as it is, rubbing in quick, firm circles with his thumb and flattening his tongue to the _inside_ of Jeremy to pull it back slow, panting and drooling and the tip of his nose shiny with slick where he’s pressed against Jeremy, eyes fluttering open to look up at him.

“Yeah, he’s close, got him real close, Ry,” Jeremiah praises, swallowing audibly at the sight of them. “Been so good for us, puppy, so fuckin’ good.”

Ryan moans against Jeremy again and the vibration nearly trips Jeremy over the edge right there – he pulls on Ryan’s hair and whines, his other hand clawing at the sheets in a white-knuckle grip when he _does_ come a couple seconds later, shivering violently and his legs closing around Ryan’s head to keep him there while he makes a mess all over his mouth and chin. Ryan groans happily and laps eagerly at Jeremy, eyes shutting again as Jeremiah rubs deliberately slow over his prostate and watches, his other hand dropping to lazily touch himself.

“Please, please, shit – _shit_ ,” Jeremy pants, squeezing his eyes shut as Ryan works him right into sharp hypersensitivity, each swipe of his tongue hot and overwhelming against Jeremy’s tingling cock when he switches to just sucking him off to help him come down.

Jeremy forces his eyes open a few moments later to look at Ryan, loosening his grip in his hair and stroking his cheek until Ryan decides he’s done, pulling off with one last kiss to Jeremy’s dick. And _god_ , his mouth and chin are _soaked_ , his scruff shiny with spit and come and lube, a filthy contrast to the almost _virginal_ blush on his cheeks, crawling down his neck.

“ _Good_ boy,” Jeremiah purrs, withdrawing his fingers and gently patting Ryan’s ass.

“Yeah,” Jeremy agrees, tugging Ryan up onto his hands. “Yeah, fuck, you’re perfect.”

Ryan doesn’t even have the chance to duck his head and hide his new flush before Jeremy’s leaning in to kiss him, moaning at the taste of himself and Jeremiah and the eager way Ryan bites his lip and kisses back, the slick on Ryan’s nose smearing against Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremiah shifts off of Ryan’s leg and then suddenly Ryan’s pushing Jeremy down on the bed to straddle him, kissing him filthy-deep and dropping to press their chests together.

Jeremy smoothly wraps an arm around Ryan’s waist and rolls them onto their sides, grinning into the kiss when Jeremiah appears by Ryan’s back, his arm draping over Ryan’s hips and lips on his neck when Jeremy pauses for breath. Ryan smiles – a touch shyly – and reaches down to squeeze Jeremiah’s hand, sighing happily as he melts between them, between Jeremiah’s kisses to his shoulder and Jeremy’s to his mouth, sandwiched between them from head to toe.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Jeremiah asks. Ryan glances at him over his shoulder and nods, pressing a kiss to Jeremiah’s mouth before he settles back facing Jeremy.

“Didn’t hurt you, did we?” Jeremy asks, lifting a hand to cup Ryan’s cheek. Ryan scoffs.

“Nah, of course not,” he replies, curling an arm around Jeremy’s chest to drag him in closer and kiss his cheek. “Loved it.”

“Love you,” Jeremiah says, and Ryan’s cheeks burn a little brighter, but the happy sparkle to his eyes when he mumbles it back makes Jeremy smile.

“Yeah, love you,” Jeremy agrees, meeting Jeremiah’s eyes over Ryan’s shoulder. “Both of you.”

“You too,” Ryan murmurs, chases it with a fiercer kiss. “Love you, too.”

Jeremiah’s eyes crinkle with his pleased smile as he noses at the back of Ryan’s neck, a peaceful quiet settling over them. Jeremy scoots in closer to rest his hand on Jeremiah’s hip, squeezing affectionately while Ryan tangles all their ankles together. It’s familiar, easy, comfortable despite the mess still on them and the wet spot drying on the bed a few feet away – but Jeremy still presses his face to Ryan’s neck and closes his eyes, rumbling out a happy noise when Ryan’s other hand lifts to idly stroke his beard, play with the collar.

Jeremy’s close to almost dozing off when Ryan snickers.

“Ready to go again?” He teases, turning to grin slyly at Jeremiah while Jeremy blinks his eyes open. Jeremiah’s cheeks colour endearingly and Jeremy doesn’t miss the way Ryan grinds back against him with a deliberate roll of his hips.

“Anyone would be, after watching you two,” Jeremiah replies smoothly, skating his hand up Ryan’s front to trace over his throat. Ryan bites his lip and exhales carefully slowly, but the twitch of his cock against Jeremy’s hip gives him away.

“You want a round two, Ry?” Jeremy asks, brushing his thumb over Ryan’s nipple just to hear his sharp inhale.

“Y’know all you gotta do is ask, puppy,” Jeremiah murmurs behind him, his hand sweeping back down to curl around Ryan’s hip. “Wanna go again?”

Ryan sucks in a breath and lifts his hand to reach around, cup the back of Jeremiah’s head, and twist to kiss him, broken by his filthy grin a moment later.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no,” he says cheekily. 


End file.
